


Bee my sweet little honey bee Dean

by Cassiecash01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Guinea Pig, Castiel (Supernatural) Loves Guinea Pigs, Castiel In Love, Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel in an Angel Costume, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, I Love Castiel, I Love Dean, I Love You, Kissing, Love, Love Poems, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiecash01/pseuds/Cassiecash01
Summary: Castiel and Dean are in love with each other on Valentine's Day and Cas wants Dean to be his sweet little honey bee. Cas prepares a special day planned for him and Dean and Dean buys Cas a guinea pig. A destiel love story for Valentines Day. Xoxoxo Happy Valentine's Day!





	Bee my sweet little honey bee Dean

One beautiful sunny day Castiel gets in the spirit and in the mood for love on Valentines Day and is experiencing more human feelings and emotions coming from deep inside his angel heart in his human vessel.  
Castiel has been preparing all day to make this whole day very special for him and Dean. Castiel decorated the place with pink and red sparkely glittery hearts he made, he put dancing solar powered angel and devil figures in the windows, hung up signs that said i love you, xoxoxo, hugs and kisses, bee mine, free hugs, love birds, and happy valentine's day.  
Castiel brought roses and put them in a pretty pink vase on the table. The roses were bright red and smelled so pretty and sweet. Castiel got Dean a nice big heart shaped card with pink, white and red hearts and two bees kissing each other on it that read bee my valentine and wrote him a beautiful pome stright from his loving heart. Reading Roses are red, angelic grace is blue, golden honey is sweet and so are you, will you be my valentine today my sweet little honey bee? Love your sweet angel Castiel xoxoxo.  
Castiel blow up some pink, white and red balloons drew big hearts on them and hung them around the place. Castiel baked a cheese pizza and brought a store made sweet cherry pie and a can of whipped cream for dessert, he also got a bottle of sparkling bubbly rose flavored grape juice to do celebrate a toast to and say cheers later on.  
Castiel also got a small bag of strawberrie white chocolates candy and Castiel made home made chocolate covered strawberries and bananas in dark milk and white chocolate that he personaly hand dipped, and made himself.  
Dean returns home with a special and Dean sees Castiel standing there greeting him as he walks through the door saying hello Dean welcome home and happy valentine's day! I missed you my honey bunch, Cas grips Dean tight into a big hug and said "I'm so glad you're finally home now Dean and you're all mine and now we can spend the whole day and night together". 

Cas looks down and notices that Dean is hidding something behind his back and said "what do you have there Dean"? Dean said "o this well it's for you Cas happy valentine's day Cas"! Castiel looked down at the card and box in his hand surprised and smiled widely and said "thank you Dean but what's in the box"? Dean said :open it up Cas but please be gentle with it it's small, fragile and alive". Castiel opened the box carefully and looed inside and saw a furry little guinea pig face staring up at him. Castiel smiled and his eyes lit up with excitement and Dean said well Cas do you like her? Castiel said "Dean i love her she makes me very happy thank you". Cas holds his new pet close to his chest and close to his heart and pets her carefully as she snuggles into his warm chest and sits still cupped in his warm hands. Dean said :your welcome Cas Happy valentine's day i know how much you always wanted one now she is all yours so take good care of her, i have a cage with soft bedding and some food and water for her when you are ready to put her in her cage".

"Hey Cas what are you going to name her anyway"? Dean asked, Cas thought about it and said "i like the name Grace because she seems so gracefull". Dean said "aww that's a nice name Cas, i love it too it fits her perfectly".  
Castiel put his new pet inside his deep trench coat pocket as the little guinea pig poked it's head up from the inside Cas' coat pocket sitting there still, feeling safe and cozy tickling Cas' side as she moved around and Cas giggles some because the angel is ticklish around his waist. Castiel then scoops up his cute, loveable little guinea pig friend up and sets her down in her little cage and new home and said "goodnight Grace i will play with you later i promous now get some rest". Cas touched the cage with two fingers but Grace was already sound asleep resting peacefully before Cas could even put her to sleep and Cas smiled down at his little sleeping furry friend.

Castiel said "now come and see what i done to the place". Dean takes a look around and sees all of the beautiful decorations Cas put up and notices the beautiful ruby red roses Cas put on the table saying "ahhh these flowers smell heavenl" then Dean notoces the treats that Cas prepared and then Dean seen his favorite sweet out on the table, it was pie! Dean said "you remembered ooo yaahhh pie! Thank you Cas i love everything you did for me". Cas said "you are welcome my sweet honey pie" and giggled at Dean smiling softly.

Later on Castiel picks out a special new movie for him and Dean to watch togeter preferably the one with the pizza man in it a sequel called "the special delivery". Castiel gets an idea to dress up like a cupid and does flapping his wings around Dean Dean couldn't tell if they were Cas' actual angel wings he was seeing or if Cas was just wearing a costume because it was dark and he could only see a shadow of Castiel's wings but then Cas gets another idea and decides to dress up like a big bee and wears his bee mine socks Dean gave to him earlyer today and stars to buzz around Dean and said "Dean will you bee mine"? Dean said "i will always be yours Cas i love you Castiel" "i love you too Dean: Cas said "happily Happy Valentine's Day! My sweet little honey bee".

**Author's Note:**

> Read and show your love and support by leaving kudos so i will write more storys


End file.
